Dragon Heart
by Emperor Raven XIII
Summary: A new student entering the Duel Academy. Warning OC Included OC/?  I know that the summary sucks! Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's character**

**By Emperor Raven XIII**

Domino City, some argue it being the Duel Monsters capital of Japan, if not the world. It was a bustling city filled with people who went about their usual ways. It was home to not only Industrial Illusions, the company which created Duel Monsters, but also home to KaibaCorp HQ, the company which helped make Duel Monsters the hit that it was.

The city was also home to countless game shops. It was also home to several world-class duelists who were famous in all things remotely related to Duel Monsters. One was the head of Kaibacorp, Seto Kaiba and the owner of the worlds only three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons**. There was also the eternal underdog and self-proclaimed 'Godfather of Games' Joey Wheeler. Finally, there was also the undisputed world champion and King of Games, Yugi Motou.

However, the focus of this story will not be on one of these young men. The focus of this story will be on a different young man. He looked to be about the average age for someone who was around to be high school age. He was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket. He had jeans and sneakers on. His preferred mode of transportation was a red motorcycle with a black helmet. Around his waist was a belt with a case on his hip. It looked small enough to hold a deck of cards. On his back was a backpack that looked like it had something bulky in it.

The young man came to a stop at a parking space in a large auditorium. Tucking his helmet on the handlebars and removing the keys, the young man headed inside. Without his helmet, it was revealed that he had long silver hair and blue eyes.

Heading inside, the young man found a table where several adults were sitting with pads of paper. They were all wearing white jackets with red, yellow, and blue. While some people might find the dress odd, those who were in the loop knew otherwise. These people were proctors and teachers at the prestigious Duel Academy.

Duel Academy was a school where the duelists of tomorrow went to make sure they became the best in the game. The students there were future professional duelists and other duel related futures. Graduates were all snatched up by various duel monsters companies all over the world as testers, company sponsored duelists, tutors for younger duelists and other such things. Seto Kaiba had started the school to bring the future of dueling into the world.

Walking to the front desk, the young man caught the attention of one of the proctors. The older women looked up to him. She tilted her glasses before raising a pencil.

"Name young man?" she asked pleasantly.

"Raven Pegasus," the young man answered with a calmness in his voice. "I'm here to try out for Duel Academy."

"I assumed as much," the older woman smiled. Well, at least she was friendly. Raven had heard that the proctors were a snobby bunch. Raven waited patiently for here to find his name. He knew that he had scored high enough to be 3rd or 2nd in the written exam, but waiting made Raven bored.

Applying for Duel Academy wasn't as simple as just passing an entrance test. Having the brains for the job was only part of it. You had to prove you could back it up. That meant a practical test against another duelist. Not another student though, that might make things too easy. No, it had to be against a proctor who was equipped with a deck made for these examinations. The duel would be hard to beat, but if you were a good duelist, you would be able to win.

"Here you are," the woman nodded, spying Raven's name. She picked up a slip of paper and handed it over to Raven. "This is your Duel Number. When it is called, head to the arena."

"Thank you ma'am," Raven nodded as he took the paper. Checking the number, he headed off to see what kind of action going on.

Taking a spot in the stands, he eyed the numerous students taking on proctors for their chance to get into Duel Academy. One guy got his butt kicked and failed miserably. Another one used a **Ring of Destruction **on his **Vorse Raider **to wipe out the proctor and win himself the duel and get himself into the academy.

Looking around, he spotted two Duel Academy students wearing white and blue watching as well. One was a male with blue hair and cold eyes. The other was a blonde female in a short skirt standing next to him. The two seemed to be commenting on what the other students were doing. Another black haired kid in a blue jacket was watching with two of his buddies. Still, Raven noticed how the guy looked like he was looking at trash. Obviously he felt himself better than everyone there.

''Thing seems boring here,'' Raven said as he rested a hand on his deck case. "Let's see if we can have fun in here a little?"

"_Yes''_

"**Number 36, Raven Pegasus. Please report to duel arena eight,**" a voice spoke out over the loudspeakers.

"That's me," Raven nodded as he stood up. Slinging off his backpack he produced a modern duel disk. It looks old, but it was good enough for his needs. Besides, if he passed, he would be provided with one of the latest model and his custom duel disk is not yet finished being created.

The two Duel Academy students known as Alexis Rhodes and Zane Truesdale heard the loudspeakers and was shocked slightly.

''Did it said Pegasus?,'' asked Alexis Rhodes.

''Yes,'' answered Zane Truesdale. While he was thinking what kind of skills that Revan possesed.

The black haired kid in blue also heard the speaker and was interested what skills does Pegasus possesed.

Professor Crowler heard also heard the speaker and was interested in testing the skills of the son of Pegasus J. Crawford and he switched with the proctor in the duel arena eight and switched the proctor deck with his own.

Barreling down the stairs, Raven followed directions to one of the multiple duel arenas set up. Moving through the doorway, he found himself facing a man or is it a woman his outfit consists of the more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings. He carries an Academy-issued Duel disk known as a ''Duel vest,'' worn horizontally across his torso.

''Good. You're on time.'' Professor Crowler nodded. '' You've made a good impression at least. Are you ready to duel?''

''Yes,''Raven answered calmly. Dropping his bag to the side, he removed his deck and slipped it into the slot indicated for his deck. Pressing a button, he activated the wrist-mounted machine and let it come to life.

''Good,'' Professor Crowler nodded. He pressed a button and activated his Dual Vest Disk. "Now, you know this is for a place in Duel Academy. You had better give it your all!"

''I'll try to,'' Raven answered.

''Duel,'' Professor Crowler smirked.

C:4000

R:4000

Both players drew five cards. As Raven was examining his hand, Crowler began speaking, ''I'll go first,''

Raven nodded only.

Crowler drew a card. '_Since I'm using my personal deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be in control for this entire duel._

"Now, I'll start off nice and easy by playing the magic card, **Confiscation,**" Crowler announced as he slipped a card into one of the magic/trap slots. It immediately took affect as the area began to glow brightly.

Raven waited for the effect to resolve, ''What does it do?''

"What it does is allow me to take a peek at your hand. Then I can pick one of them to send to the graveyard. At the cost of 1000 life points of course," Crowler smirked as Revan's hand appeared in holograms in front of him. "Ah yes. I remember some of these cards back when I was a rookie. Now, I'll send Lightning Vortex to the graveyard!"

C:**4000 – 3000**

Raven calmly watched the hologram of his card explode. Without no hesistation, he had slipped his card into the graveyard. Looking up, he spied Crowler still smirking like he had just found an incredible joke, "Next I'll place two cards face down. After that, I will play the magic card **Heavy Storm!''**

A sudden windstorm swept through the arena. Both cards on Crowler's side of the field flipped face up to reveal pictures of some twisted gold statues. However, the cards were only there for a moment before they too exploded into shards of holographic data. A moment after that, the wind died down and Raven was able to see what was going on.

''Professor are you forgotting your own facedown cards?''Raven asked.

''Now now, young student,'' Crowler grinned. ''We must never speak out of turn.''

As Crowler spoke, a thick dark fog began to flood into the area. Raven watched as it pooled around Crowler's side of the field,'' Professor what's going on?''

"Why, nothing yet," Crowler answered with a growing grin. "But that's about to change!"

The fog on Crowler's side seemed to explode before two monsters rose from the ground. Both were snake-like with spindly arms. Their large mouths were filled with sharp teeth and had four red eyes and horns. Their bodies looked like they were made of pure gold. Both were hissing loudly and roared at Raven. The applicant watched calmly as the monster stared at him hungrily.

''Nice,'' Raven thought.

Up on the stands, Bastion Misawa was observing the duel with a critically. Bastion was a person who always planned ahead rather than duel on the fly. His strategies were always mathematical calculations and because of them he always came up on top.

Syrus Truesdale was watching the duel with interest near Bastion Misawa.

"Uhhh, could someone please explain what happened?" Syrus asked uncertainly. From what he knew, trap cards didn't summon two monsters after they were destroyed.

"It's quite simple," Bastion explained. "Those two cards that Dr. Crowler sent to the graveyard were called **Statue of the Wicked**. They're a special trap card which when destroyed, summon a **Wicked Token **monster to the field. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

**Wicked Token:**

**LV4/Dark/Fiend/1000/1000**

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler smirked at his young opponent.

''Yes,'' Raven answered while smirking. ''I can't remember any lessons that was fun as this.''

"Well, I am a rather excellent teacher, thank you" Crowler scowled. The kid wasn't shivering in his boots like most young duelists that Crowler had chastised in the past. Well, if he wasn't going to be scared now, he would be soon. "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my legendary **Ancient Gear Golem!**

The two tokens vanished in a haze of fire before the flames were swallowed by the fog. The fog then bulged before the body of a gigantic machine rose into the air. It was human shaped, but it was made of old steel and moved with loud gears. Its head was shaped like a roman helmet, but only a single red eye could be seen. The grinding sounds of gears and ancient machinery echoed through the hollow body of the monster as it stood to attention.

"That's it!" Alexis gasped as the machine appeared on the field. "The legendary rare card!"

"And we're about to see what makes it so legendary," Zane commented as he eyed the duel.

**Ancient Gear Golem:**

**LV8/Earth/Machine/3000/3000**

''I end my turn,''Crowler announced.

''My turn,''Raven draw a card from his deck. ''I activate **Pot of Greed **it allows me to draw more two cards,''

Raven draw 2 cards from his deck and smirked.

''I play **Future Fusion **effect is allow me to send from my deck to graveyard fusion material that are listed on a fusion monster card and select that 1 fusion monster from my extra deck. And I can special summon that fusion monster after two turns this spell is activated and if **Future Fusion is **destroyed it also destroy the special summoned monster,'' Raven announced and discarded five cards from his deck to the graveyard. ''And my selected fusion monster is the** Five-Headed Dragon.**

**Sidelines:**

''What! Did he say the **Five-Headed Dragon **that's even rarer than the **Ancient Gear Golem!'' **Alexis exclaimed loudly.

Zane nodded while thinking how could Raven have a card that rare.

''No Way!''Bastion shouted.

''Why are you shouting?''Syrus asked.

''That card that is about to be future summoned was very rare and they say there are only 5 copies of it!'' Bastion answered.

''Wow!It's that rare?''Syrus exclaimed

''Yes,'' Bastion answered.

**Back to the Duel:**

''Next I activate **Dragon Mirror**,'' Raven announced. ''It allows me to summon a fusion monster from my extra deck as long I remove from play the fusion material monster from my graveyard.'' Raven announced. **''I summon my Five-Headed Dragon!'' **A dragon that has 5 heads and each head symbolizes the element earth, fire, water, wind, and dark.

**Five-Headed Dragon**

**LV12/Dark/Dragon/5000/5000**

"'_No way!''_ Crowler thought.

**Sidelines:**

''Wow! He summoned a monster that has over 4000 points one hit from that and it's over,'' Alexis exclaimed.

''Yes,'' Zane nodded.

''Wow! What a combo first the **Future Fusion** and next the **Dragon Mirror**,'' Bastion announced.

''Why do you think it's a combo?'' Syrus asked.

''Don't you see it the **Future Fusion **sends 5 Dragon-Type monster to the graveyard and next **Dragon Mirror** allows him to special summon a fusion monster using the fusion material used in **Future Fusion**,'' Bastion answered.

''Yeah you're right it's a good combo,'' Syrus smiled.

**Back to the Duel:**

''And if you think I'm done think again cause I play **Polymerization** I discard 3 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **to fusion summon **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''**Raven watched as a blue dragon with three head roared at Crowler **Ancient Gear Golem.**

_''What the heck the Five-Headed Dragon was bad enough and this one appears I'm really unlucky today,'' _Crowler thought.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **attack **Ancient Gear Golem!''** Raven watched as a blue ball of light destroyed **Ancient Gear Golem.**

**C:3000 - 1500**

**R:4000**

"I can't believe this!" Crowler cried out. "That was my best card!" His comedic panic attack was further made amusing by a piece of the debris hitting his head.

**''Five-Headed Dragon** end this now!'' Raven calmly ordered. He watch as the dragon fire a blast heading towards Crowler.

**C:1500 – 0**

**R:4000 (Winner)**

"Nnnnng!" Crowler groaned as the holograms vanished. "Impossible!"

"Wow," Alexis smiled. " Wow! Ending it the game only in two turns. That's impressive."

''Let's watch some more of the duels,'' suggested Zane. ''Maybe there are others as impressive as this one,''

After deactivating his D-Disc and re-holstering his card, Raven walked towards the stands and climbed up.

"Hey, dude!" spoke a brown haired boy. "Sweet combo, man!"

"Thanks," Raven accepted.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, the future King of Games!" the brown haired boy introduced.

Raven blinked before introducing himself, "Raven, Raven Pegasus."

"So, where did you get those cards?" asked Jaden curiously. "I mean they're very rare right?"

''I got it from my father,'' Raven answered calmly.

''So who's your dad?'' asked Jaden.

''Crawford J. Pegasus,'' answered Raven.

''You mean the one who created Duel Monsters!'' Jaden yelled. ''That's so cool,''

Raven nodded only.

"So, when is your duel supposed to be?" Raven asked.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked. A look of terror overtook his face. "Oh man! I forgot! I'm late! I gotta go!"

Jaden then took off like a shot towards the registration tables. Raven watched him go with a chuckle as a shorter blue-haired boy walked up to him. Next to him was a taller young man in a white school uniform. Both of them looked like they were pretty intent on asking him a few questions. Raven knew he would probably be a subject of curiosity. Not only was he using cards that is very rare, but he was also able to beat Professor Crowler without receiving any damage.

"You handled yourself rather well out there," the taller boy smiled. "My name is Bastion Misawa. If what I heard is true then you are Raven Pegasus?"

"Yes," Raven nodded. "I caught the tail end of your duel. Nice idea to use the Ring of Destruction to wipe out the proctor's life points and only taking a little bit of your own. Without sacrifice, there really can't be a victory I suppose."

"All part of the equation," Bastion nodded. ''Your **Future Fusion **and **Dragon Mirror** combo was very impressive,''

The shorter boy nodded.

"What's your name?" Raven asked the shorter boy.

"Oh, I'm Syrus Truesdale," the boy grinned. "I managed to get into Duel Academy too. I just barely got in, but I managed to do it."

"Good to hear," Raven nodded. He then looked back to the duel arenas where some remaining students were still dueling against proctors. "So, think we should find some seats and see how Jaden is doing? He seemed pretty hyped up to be here. I want to see what makes him so confident. I mean, it must be something impressive to come in late with a grin on his face.''

"You'd think so," Bastion nodded. "Let's see, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Syrus agreed.

"So what is your name young scholar?" asked Professor Crowler.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki," the applicant answered with his Duel Disc and cards at the ready.

"Well Jaden Yuki, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Dueling Techniques," Professor Crowler explained proudly. He had been hoping for some kind of reaction that included awe or worship, but that wasn't what he got.

"Wow! A Department Chair? Cool!" Jaden grinned. "I would have thought from the way you were dressed you were a Duel academy mascot of some kind. That or a cheerleader of some kind."

Crowler frowned slightly. That was not the reaction he had wanted. Snorting, he reached to the centre of his dueling device, "Duel Vest on!" the machine came to life as he drew five cards from the top. Jaden's eyes widened as he saw that the piece of machinery was something to duel with.

"Wow! Sweet gear! How can I get a blue blazer like that?" asked Jaden excitedly. He was under the impression that the Duel Vest and the jacket were part of the same package. Still, it was a question that Crowler was happy to answer.

"Oh, it just takes lots of hard work and high marks," he answered. '_But you'll have to get into Duel Academy first! That's something I intend to make sure never happens!_'

"Okay! Then let's duel!" Jaden grinned. The game was on.

J: **4000**

C:** 4000**

**"Here goes!" Jaden spoke as he drew his card. "Sweet! I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!"**

A man donned in green armor and feathers appeared. He had large wings and a heroic aura around himself. He quickly crouched down and crossed his arms, revealing his position on the field.

**Elemental Hero Avian **:LV3/Wind/Warrior/1000/1000

"Then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn," Jaden grinned. He then looked at Crowler with expectant eyes. "Time to get your game on!"

"Yes, very nice. Now don't tell me what to do," Crowler muttered as he drew a card. '_Since I'm using my personal deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be in control for this entire duel. I'll fail this little punk in no time flat!_"

"Now, I'll start off nice and easy by playing the magic card, **Confiscation,**" Crowler announced as he slipped a card into one of the magic/trap slots. It immediately took affect as the area began to glow brightly.

Jaden blinked as he waited for the effect to resolve, "So…what does it do?"

"What it does is allow me to take a peek at your hand. Then I can pick one of them to send to the graveyard. At the cost of 1000 life points of course," Crowler smirked as Jaden's hand appeared in holograms in front of him. "Ah yes. I remember some of these cards back when I was a naive rookie. Now, I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

C: **4000 - 3000**

Jaden grimaced as he watched the hologram of his card explode. Reluctantly, he had slipped his card into the graveyard. Looking up, he spied Crowler still smirking like he had just found an incredible joke, "Next I'll place two cards face down. After that, I will play the magic card **Heavy Storm!**"

A sudden windstorm swept through the arena. The wind caught on Jaden's trap card and sent it flying before it exploded. Both cards on Crowler's side of the field flipped face up to reveal pictures of some twisted gold statues. However, the cards were only there for a moment before they too exploded into shards of holographic data. A moment after that, the wind died down and Jaden was able to see what was going on.

"Whoops! I guess you forgot about your own facedown cards!" Jaden grinned.

"Now now, young scholar," Crowler grinned. "We must never speak out of turn."

As Crowler spoke, a thick dark fog began to flood into the area. Jaden shivered as it pooled around Crowler's side of the field, "Uh, what's going on?"

"Why, nothing yet," Crowler answered with a growing grin. "But that's about to change!"

The fog on Crowlers side seemed to explode before two monsters rose from the ground. Both were snake-like with spindly arms. Their large mouths were filled with sharp teeth and had four red eyes and horns. Their bodies looked like they were made of pure gold. Both were hissing loudly and roared at Jaden. The applicant trembled and felt a shiver creep up his spine as the monsters stared at him hungrily.

"Oh man," Jaden gulped.

''Hmm, He's using the same play again,'' Raven frowned. ''The next card shall be pretty obvious.''

''Yes the next card that Professor Crowler will play is the **Ancient Gear Golem.'' **stated Bastion.

**Wicked Token:**

**LV4/Dark/Fiend/1000/1000**

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler smirked at his young opponent.

"You bet!" Jaden laughed. "I can't remember the last time that learning was this much fun!"

"Well, I am a rather excellent teacher, thank you" Crowler scowled. This kid wasn't shivering in his boots like most young duelists that Crowler had chastised in the past. Well, if he wasn't going to be scared now, he would be soon. "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my legendary **Ancient Gear Golem!**"

The two tokens vanished in a haze of fire before the flames were swallowed by the fog. The fog then bulged before the body of a gigantic machine rose into the air. It was human shaped, but it was made of old steel and moved with loud gears. Its head was shaped like a roman helmet, but only a single red eye could be seen. The grinding sounds of gears and ancient machinery echoed through the hollow body of the monster as it stood to attention.

**Ancient Gear Golem:**

**LV8/Earth/Machine/3000/3000**

"Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler cried loudly to his monster.

The golem's gears roared to life, spinning at a rapid pace. The monster stomped over to Jaden's side of the field as its mechanics groaned. It reared back a fist and slammed it into Elemental Hero Avian. The green hero didn't stand a chance as the mechanical fist slammed into him. He flew back from the sheer force before exploding into shards. Jaden groaned as the golem's fist continuing past Avian and phase through him. It wasn't the only thing that took a hit either. His life points suddenly began to drop as the golem finished its assault.

J:**4000 – 2000**

**''**Hmm, a monster with a piercing effect,'' Raven frowned.

"Now don't feel bad," Crowler chuckled as he watched Jaden tremble after the hit. "Some people just aren't cut out...for…it?"

"Ha ha ha!" Jaden laughed happily. "Man, now I really want to come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!"

"Huh?" Crowler gaped at Jaden's attitude. He then started growling at the opponent he was facing. '_Can't this punk take a hint? He is NOT going to get into Duel Academy! And he is especially not going to make a mockery of MY deck!_'

'_Wow, I must really be impressing him. He's trembling," _Jaden thought with a grin as he drew another card. As he did so, he could hear a soft cooing noise come from apparently nowhere. Looking at what he drew, he discovered that he had drawn **Winged Kuriboh**. "Huh? You want me to play you?" another cooing noise sounded off and the image of the Winged Kuriboh actually winked. "Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is. I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

The tiny puff ball appeared in a flash of light. It had a tiny pair of white wings coming from its back and large cute eyes. The little monster cooed softly as it stared down the giant machine that its duelist was facing off against.

'_Master__! That thing's like me!_'

Raven blinked as his eyes widened. Bastion and Syrus both didn't notice how Raven's interest suddenly became more intense. In his eyes, that Winged Kuriboh looked different from the other holograms. While the holograms were very impressive, they were still obviously holograms. This Winged Kuriboh on the other hand, was different. It was a little too lifelike for a simple hologram. The fur actually looked like real fur instead of a mass of brown. The creature was even scratching an itch as it cooed and looked at the Ancient Gear Golem.

There was something different about the Winged Kuriboh.

"I'll then throw down a face down," Jaden continued as he slipped a card into his Duel Disc. "Not bad huh teach?"

"No, not bad," Crowler chuckled. "But, I'm a master tactician so a Kuriboh is rather pedestrian to me, even if it has wings. Its defense points are much too low to compare to my golem. It's a textbook mistake so don't feel bad. Now, let us continue," the Duel Vest popped a card into Crowler's hand. He placed it in his hand and looked back to the field with a smirk on his face. "Now, Golem, crush that little hairball with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem roared to life again with groaning and clanking. The stomped across the field and reared back its gigantic fist with a hiss of gears and hydraulics. It then lunged forward and plowed the gigantic limb into the Winged Kuriboh. It gave off a final coo before it shattered into glitter and shards of hologram.

'_Sorry Winged Kuriboh,_' Jaden thought regretfully to his new monster. Even after that guy he bumped into on the way to the exam had given it to him, he had to let it get destroyed like that.

"Hmph! Check your gear! Your life points haven't gone down," Crowler frowned.

"My gear is just fine," Jaden chuckled. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I don't take any damage."

"EH?" Crowler gaped.

"There's something you don't see everyday," Alexis smiled. "A technique that the doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique out there," Zane retorted. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Well, that kid sure knew it," Alexis retorted.

"Fine, fine, I guess you lame little monster managed to save you," Crowler snickered. It was no skin off his nose anyway. What was one more turn to show a little punk his place? It was just more fun for him.

"Hey, watch it teach!" Jaden frowned. "You may have beaten Winged Kuriboh, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

Oh, that's right," Crowler smirked. "I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," Jaden grinned as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you activated my trap card! It's one of my favorites too! **Hero Signal! **This baby lets me bring out an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck and summon it!"

The trap card flipped up and activated. It shot a beam of light which a lot like a signal into the roof of the arena. It depicted a large H that looked like it was meant to call down a superhero of some kind.

"And that will bring out my second Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!" Jaden announced as he drew a card from his deck. He slapped it onto his Duel Disc, activating his systems. A blast of red fire erupted onto the field before unleashing the hero, or in this case, heroine. This new monster was a female with pale skin in a red outfit and long black hair. She let off a battle cry before standing at attention.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** LV3/Fire/Warrior/1200/800

"My turn," Jaden then announced as he drew a card. "Okay Winged Kuriboh, this one is for you. First, I'll play the magic card, **The Warrior Returning Alive!** This magic card allows me to summon one warrior-type monster from the graveyard and put it into my hand. Since I only have Avian, I pick him. Of course, then I'll summon him to the field!"

A card slipped out of Jaden's graveyard and into his waiting hand. Taking it, he placed it on his disc, bringing his winged hero back to the field in a flash of light and feathers. Both he and Burstinatrix were absolutely fearless as they stared down the Ancient Gear Golem.

"Okay, I see, another amateur mistake!" Crowler nodded. "Now, would anyone like to tell us what our young friend did wrong?"

"I'm not done yet!" Jaden spoke up. "I know my two heroes aren't strong enough on their own, but putting them together is a different story! Especially with this, **Polymerization!**" Both Avian and Burstinatrix leaped into the air as the card was played. As they were in the air, they were both absorbed in a wormhole-like haze. The warp was there for a moment before a new being came out. It was a may figure with strong muscles and green skin. He had a white wing coming out of his left shoulder while a red dragon's head and arm made up his right arm with a red tail coming from his back. No mouth was visible along with red eyes.

"Combine into **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**" Jaden cried as the monster hovered above the ground. "I hope your golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **LV6/Wind/Warrior/2100/1200

"Now things are going to get interesting," Raven smirked.

"So, what do you think teach?" asked Jaden as Flame Wingman took his place.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur," Crowler shrugged. "But next time maybe you should play something with more attack points that what is already out on the field. Anyway, I'm a very busy man so are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden grinned. "I know that Flame Wingman's attack points aren't enough to beat your Golem, so that's why I have this card," he flipped his last card in his hand over so to reveal a magic card. "**Skyscraper!**"

A panel opened on Jaden's Duel Disc and he slipped the card inside. Shutting it, the card took effect. All around the arena, large buildings began to rise from the ground. They all reached into the air as a night sky shone overhead with a full moon illuminated everything. At the top of the highest tower was Flame Wingman being illuminated by the silver orb in the sky. The Ancient Gear Golem stood in the midst of the tall buildings much like a monster who was terrorizing the city that Flame Wingman blended so well into.

"Okay Flame Wingman!" Jaden grinned. "Show off those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Flame Wingman nodded as he took flight. He didn't hesitate for a moment as he flew towards the Ancient Gear Golem with the intent of destroying it.

"Fine by me! Bring him on!" Crowler smirked. "This Skyscraper field card didn't lower my golem's attack power by one point!"

"You're right!" Jaden agreed. "What this field card did do was raise my Flame Wingman's attack power by a grand total of one thousand!"

"HUH?" Crowler paled, beginning to panic. "WAIT! TIME OUT!"

"Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled to his descending hero.

**Flame Wingman: **2100 - 3100

Flame Wingman's eyes narrowed as his entire body was covered in flames. He then reared back his dragon head and let flames begin to collect inside the fanged mouth. The golem was lethargic compared to its earlier movements and didn't offer any kind of effective resistance against the attack. Flame Wingman continued one and slammed his dragon head into the golem's face with an explosion of fire. Dust and debris flew in all directions from the force of the explosion.

"I can't believe this!" Crowler cried out. "That was the second time my best card was destroyed!.''

"And because of my Flame Wingman's super power that golem's attack points get deducted from your life points. Sweet huh?" Jaden grinned.

"What? No!" Crowler cried in shock. A groaning noise caught his attention and he looked up to see his headless golem shuddering. Without enough time to run away, the giant machine collapsed with the broken metal piling on top of the angry teacher. "Ahhhhhhh!"

C:**3000**-**0**

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned. "So I guess I pass the test, huh teach?"

"Nnnnng!" Crowler groaned as the holograms vanished. "Impossible! There's no way this punk could defeat me!"

"Wow," Alexis smiled. "Two kids with potential one day. That's something."

"Hmm," Zane frowned. He then wordlessly turned around and headed away. He figured he had seen enough.

"Congratulations, Jaden!" Raven smirked as he, Syrus, and Bastion headed down to meet up with him.

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus laughed.

"Yes, congratulations," Bastion nodded. "I look forward to seeing you around Duel Academy."

"Hey, it was easy!" Jaden smirked. "All in a day's work." He then stared at Raven. "Hey, your deck is just as sweet! Awesome cards!''

"Thanks," smiled Raven. "It's a pleasure to meet a hero enthusiast."

Raven was genuinely surprised to find someone who used heroic cards. The Elemental Hero cards weren't known for their overwhelming power. It was their fusions which had that power. To see someone actually using them was pretty surprising. Even more surprising was to see them actually win with them. Raven had tried to use Elemental Heroes in the past, but he never got the strategy down perfectly.

"Ahem," Bastion coughed, catching the attention of both boys. ''I think we should go register. Otherwise we're not going to be able to go to Duel Academy."

"You're right!" Syrus gasped. "We gotta move!"

"Hey, relax," Jaden shrugged. "The tables aren't going anywhere. We've got time."

"Actually, we don't," Bastion replied. "The tables will close in a few minutes. If we miss it, we'll have to reapply next year."

"WHAT?" Jaden cried. "We gotta move!"

The four boys then decided to make tracks. They had already gotten into Duel Academy, but now they just had to get there.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's character.**

**By Emperor Raven XIII**

_"__Attention all passengers," the pilots voice echoed over an intercom. "If you look outside your window, you will see your new home away from home coming up. Also, we ask that you don't push. After you take a peek, please set your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts. Next stop, Academy Island."_

Raven peered out of the window as he got himself situated. The island was definitely something to see. It was mostly forest with a beach at one part and the academy itself standing tall. It was a mostly sandstone colored building with a blue, red, and yellow adornments on the front. Obelisks could also be seen decorating around the building. An intimidating thing to see was that volcano spewing smoke at the top of the island. A dock facility could also be found at the seaside near the school.

The heli-carrier landed without a problem and all of the students were released. From there, they were guided to the main building where there were given packages for their school equipment in the gym. Everyone quickly changed into their school uniforms before being sent to one of the announcement halls. Raven was put in a new blue blazer and given a PDA. Seeing Syrus and Jaden, he noticed that they were wearing red blazers. It didn't escape his notice either that the people wearing blue blazers managed to have the cooler outfits. Lining up in the main announcement room, a large screen activated, revealing a bald man with a beard and wearing a crimson blazer that was similarly styled after the blue students.

"Welcome my new students!" the man smiled happily through the screen. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy. You are the best and brightest duelists that the world has to offer, or else you wouldn't be here of course!"

Jaden's half-asleep snore seemed to go unnoticed.

"Now, all of you should take today to get yourselves situated in your assigned dorms," Sheppard continued. "I'm sure you'll find yourselves very comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course."

"Well now Raven," Bastion spoke up as both boys exited the building. "It appears you're going to Obelisk Blue.''

Raven nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing how things are going to go here."

"Hey Bastion! Raven!" a familiar voice called. Both Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students turned to find Jaden and Syrus leaning against one of the stones depicting Duel Monsters. "Hey, are you guys in Slifer Red too?"

"Hmm, let's see," Bastion pondered as he checked his uniform. "Yellow jacket, yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I'm in Ra Yellow."

''And since my uniform is blue jacket, blue buttons, blue sleeves, probably I'm in Obelisk Blue.'' Raven nodded

"Oh, so the jacket tells us which dorm we're in?" Jaden blinked as he examined his jacket. He didn't seem to have caught on to that fact yet.

"Please tell me you're not just realizing this now?" Raven chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, well, so what if I did?" Jaden huffed indignantly. "I may be colorblind you know! Ever think about that?"

"Actually, no we didn't," Bastion replied. "Are you colorblind?"

"No, but I could have been," Jaden laughed. "Anyway, I suppose we'll see you guys around the dorms?"

"I doubt that," Bastion replied as he pointed out towards a lonely corner of the island. "Your dorms are all the way over there. Ra Yellow is in a completely different direction and Obelisk Blue also is in a completely different direction.''

"See you," Raven waved as he and Bastion headed out.

The Obelisk Blue Dorms were impressive. They were like castles. They were. I sighed.

Once I entered the dorm, I went to our assigned room.

At my room, I unpacked some of my stuff.

''_I'll explore the island first,'' _Raven thought.

Looking around, he spotted a dueling arena in the distance. Figuring that it would be worth the trip, he headed to see if there was anything interesting happening there. The trek wasn't too far and the arena looked like it was worth it. Finding one of the entrances, Raven stepped inside and traveled to where the main arena was. As he was walking, he noticed that someone was talking up ahead. Moving onwards, he came out to see Jaden and Syrus facing off against three male Obelisk Blue students. A blonde female Obelisk Blue student seemed to be defending Jaden and Sryus from the smack talking to them. As he came into sight, an Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses and wearing his hair to the side took notice.

"Well, they're coming out of the woodwork," he smirked. "Hey Chazz, it's that guy with those rare cards."

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Raven. "Well, it looks like he's an Obelisk Blue. Just as I thought he's better than the Slifer slackers ."

"Hey!" Syrus and Jaden frowned.

"Chazz, would it kill you to give it a rest?" the blonde female frowned.

"Hey, it's in my nature," Chazz grinned as he turned to face the approaching Raven. "I saw you at the duel exams. Bet you think you're pretty slick with those rare cards. Well, don't think just because you have some rare cards that you're a real duelist."

"At least I know how to use my rare cards," Raven frowned. "Whereas I bet you're still trying to figure out how to even play with the cards mommy and daddy bought for you."

"What did you say?" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Burn!" Jaden laughed. Even the blonde seemed to find the comment a little bit amusing. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush their amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

''And who do you think you're talking to I'm Raven Pegasus whereas he's playing with amateurs in the duelist prep school I was participating tournaments with pro's,'' Raven calmly spoke. ''So if you think you can scare me with that pathetic title think again cause I play with more duelist skill that your skills can be measured just by using their fingers.''

Normally Raven was a pretty easy guy to get along with, but there was something about the self-righteous, the arrogant, and/or bullies that really ticked him off. Hearing how Chazz and his friends were mocking Jaden and Syrus just because of what dorm they were in was close to setting him off. Of course, just seeing that arrogant smirk on his face was what made him decide that he was going to annoy and do all sorts of annoying and downright infuriating things to Chazz in the future. Just seeing him ready to snap was amusing enough. Guys like him tended to lose their tempers over little comments and it was rather amusing to see them throw a tantrum.

"You'd better watch your mouth!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or else what?" Raven snickered. "You have a problem with what I'm saying then let me duel him and see how much skills does he have if he wins I'll take back everything I said and even become his personal lapdog for a week.''

Chazz blinked at the offer before he started to smirk. "Well, with such a tempting offer, sounds like it would make for some decent entertainment."

"You guys totally got played," the blonde muttered to herself. It was obvious to her that the kid was provoking them for a duel. Still, she was glad to see that someone was standing up to Chazz. Most people were more likely to stay out of his way because of his family and his duel record. It didn't look like she, Chazz, or his buddies and the kid were going to be joining the Obelisk welcome dinner anytime soon.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Jaden grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to see those Raven in action again!"

Raven leaped onto the main stage in the arena while the Chazz got on the opposite end. The blonde, Jaden, and Syrus took a seat behind Kotaro while and the remaining Obelisk took the other end. Chazz retrieved a Duel Disc from his buddies before he inserted his deck. Raven seemed indifferent to the smirk aimed at him as he unzipped his jacket, revealing a black T-shirt underneath with a blue dragon symbol on the front.

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Chazz grinned arrogantly.

''Say what you will amateur,'' Raven spoke.

''Let's Duel!'' Chazz stated.

**C:4000**

**R:4000**

''I'll go first,'' Chazz frowned as he drew his six cards. ''"I'll summon **Chthonian Soldier **in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, the monster appeared. This one was donned in black clothes and had dark skin. In his hands were a large sword and a shield in which looked like it could deal with almost anything that was thrown at it.

**Chthonian Solder: **LV4/Dark/Warrior/1200/1400

"I'll then set a card facedown and end my turn," Chazz finished as he made a card appear on the field. "Show me what you've got loser."

''Hmph what an amateur move,'' Raven smirked as he draw a card.

''I'll play **Heavy Storm,'' **said Raven

A sudden windstorm swept through the arena. The wind caught on Chazz facedown card and sent it flying before it exploded.

''Next I'll play Future Fusion,'' Raven discarded five cards. ''I also play **Pot of Greed,'' **Raven draw 2 cards. ''I also play **Polymerization **to fusion summon **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''** Raven yelled as a dragon with three similar heads appear in the field.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**LV12/Light/Dragon/4500/3800**

''Wow! In just one turn he summoned a card that has 4500 attack point,'' Syrus yelled.

''That's so sweet!'' Jaden stated

''Yes he's very good,'' Alexis stated. While thinking how to defeat that combo.

_''No w-way just in one turn he summoned a monster that strong,''_ Chazz thought angrily.

''**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon **attack **Chthonian Solder!**'' Raven ordered and he watched as the dragon fired a blast that consumed the opposing monster.

**C:4000 – 700**

**R:4000**

''I activate my 2 **Red-Eyes Wyvern **special effect it allows me to special summon 1 **Red-Eyes **monster from your graveyard as long as I remove from play my **Red-Eyes Wyvern** and this special effect can only activated when I did not normal summon or set a monster and so I summon my **2 Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **from my graveyard.'' Raven stated.

2 metallic dragon appear in the field and was staring hungrily at Chazz.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV10/Dark/Dragon/2800/2400**

_''H-how the heck can I win this there are 3 monster that has over 2000 attack points''_ Chazz though worriedly and he wished he didn't have to open his big mouth during the time he insulted Raven.

''WOW! 3 monster with over 2000 attack points in the field in just 1 turn,'' Syrus yelled to Jaden.

''What a sweet effect!'' Jaden stated

Alexis just stayed silent. While she was thinking how good the kid played.

''I end my turn.'' Raven stated and smirked when he look at Chazz.

The two Obelisk Blue watching was wishing this moment was just a dream.

''M-my turn,'' Stuttered Chazz as he draw a card. ''I set one monster in the field and place three face down and end my turn.''

''Wow Chazz being scared this is priceless,'' Alexis giggled when she watched the face of Chazz.

''My turn,'' Raven smirked as he draw a card. ''I activate both of my **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** special effect once per turn I can special summon 1 Dragon-Type monster as long as it's not a **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **and I special summon **2 Blue-Eyes White Dragon **from my graveyard.'' Raven watched as two dragon appeared their appearance looks the same with **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** but has lighter color in the scale.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**LV8/Light/Dragon/3000/2500**

''Chazz is toast if he doesn't have a card that can destroy all this card.'' Jaden snickered.

''WOW! If this is how a pro can play I don't think I can be a pro, Summoning 5 monsters that has over 2500 attack points in just 2 turns!'' Syrus shouted slightly.

Alexis though.''_Wow! I think Zane will be very interested in this one and it appears Chazz will be brought down a peg or two.''_

_''How the heck can I get out of this mess. Yes my face down I have a **Mirror Force **in there, Yes I can still turn this duel to my favor.''_ Chazz thought.

''I play **Giant Trunade,''** Raven smirked as he watch the face down of Chazz and his **Future Fusion **return to their hands.

_''Chazz is screwed,''_ Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and the two Obelisk Blue watching.

_''I'm screwed!'' _Chazz thought

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon **attack the face down monster!''Raven yelled and he watched as the face down monster reveal another **Chthonian Soldier **and be destroyed from the blast that the dragon fired.

''End this now **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''**Raven ordered and smirked as he watched the LP of Chazz go down to 0

**C:700 – 0**

**R:4000 (Winner)**

**''**Yeah/He won!''Syrus and Jaden yelled.

Alexis just smiled.

And the two Obelisk Blue watched in horror as the duel ends.

Raven just smirked and watch and walks away from the duel arena leaving Chazz to sulk.

''Hey nice job!''Jaden said while grinning.

''Yeah!''Syrus just smiled

''Good duel,''Alexis smiled a little.

''Thanks but It wasn't that hard for me.''Raven stated

''I'm Alexis Rhodes you are?,''asked Raven

''Raven Pegasus,''answered Raven.

''So it's true that you participated in pro tournaments?''asked Alexis

''Yeah is it true?''both Jaden and Syrus asked.

''Yeah but I don't show my face in the television.''answered Raven while smirking

''So you're a pro?''Asked Jaden

''Of Course I participated last tournament in U.S I was the champion.''Raven answered

''What!''The three of yellled slightly.

''I was the one masked duelist there.''Raven stated

''You mean you're **Revan XIII **the one so good that many participants forfeited!''Jaden shouted.

''Yeah my father don't want me to be popular so he let me wear a mask and a hood.''Raven stated.

''Wow but if you're a pro why did you come to Duel Academy?''asked Syrus

''Don't know my father just enrolled me here,''Raven answered

''So where did you get your rare cards and the **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **and **Red-Eyes Wyvern **because there's no other cards like that.''asked Alexis.

''Hmm, Are you forgetting something my father is the one who created the Duel Monster of course he can just create this rare cards for me and the **Red-Eyes** cards was a new card created and my father gave it to me to make it popular.''Raven answered

''Ah, Okay but can you tell me when did Pegasus have a son?''asked Alexis

''I'm adopted,''answered Raven.

''Ah sorry didn't mean to pry,''Alexis stated.

''No it's fine,''answered Raven

''Oh no! It's time for the welcome dinner to start you better go,''Alexis announced while looking at Syrus, Jaden, and Raven.

''Oh yeah the welcome dinner in the dorm, See you tomorrow,''said Syrus while waving at Alexis and Raven. ''Let's Hurry Jaden or we'll be late!,'' While running to the direction of the Red Dorm.

''Yeah let's go,''Jaden said while grinning and catching up to Syrus.

''See you,''Alexis stated and started walking to the direction of Female Dorm

The arena seemed to be alone to the average observer as Raven left. Of course, to someone who had a certain…sight, that wouldn't be true. Standing at the edge of the arena, a certain red figure was watching the duelists leave. Next to him was a fluffy brown furball with white wings

''_That was interesting,''_The Creator nodded._ ''I'm glad to see he'll have good friends here.''_

"_Ooo,_" Winged Kuriboh cooed

_''Of course we're friends too!''_ The Creator laughed slightly.

"_Ooo!_" Winged Kuriboh cooed happily.

To Be Continued...


	3. Not Real Chapter just the deck for my OC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's character**

**By Emperor Raven XIII**

**Original Characters: 1**

**Name:Raven**

**Deck:3 Deck**

**2 Dragon Deck**

**? Deck**

**Dorm:Obelisk Blue**

**Favorite Deck:51 Cards**

**Monster:24 Cards**

**3x Blue Eyes-White Dragon**

**1x Debris Dragon**

**1x Decoy Dragon**

**1x Masked Dragon**

**1x Montage Dragon**

**1x Morphing Jar**

**1x Prime Material Dragon**

**3x Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**3x Red-Eyes Wyvern**

**1x The Creator**

**3x The White Stone of Legend**

**1x Totem Dragon**

**1x Van'Dalgyon The Dark Dragon Lord**

**2x White Night Dragon**

**Spell:17 Cards**

**1x D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation**

**1x Future Fusion**

**1x Giant Trunade**

**1x Lightning Vortex**

**1x Mausoleum Of The Emperor**

**1x Brain Control**

**1x Monster Reborn**

**1x Mystical Space Typhoon**

**1x Polymerization**

**1x Pot Of Avarice**

**1x Pot Of Greed**

**1x Soul Exchange**

**1x Sword Of Revealing Light**

**1x Trade-In**

**3x Dragon Mirror**

**Traps:5 Cards**

**1x Draining Shield**

**1x Mirror Force**

**1x Royal Decree**

**1x Solemn Judgment**

**1x Starlight Road**

**Fusion Deck or Extra Deck:6 Cards**

**1x Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**2x Five-Headed Dragon**

**3x Stardust Dragon**

**This Deck is an edited version of Blue-Eyes Hopeless Dragon Deck**

**For those who think it's a bit overpowered please put a suggestion and i'll edit my deck but no suggesting in taking of Blue-Eyes White Dragon cuz it's my favorite :D**

**Sorry if I made the deck overpowered.**

**Oh yeah that play I made in the second duel it was the first play I played when I got this deck except for summoning the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon so after that I love it because I almost beat everybody in yugioh world champioship 2010 reverse of arcadia :D**

**My friend said that Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon cannot be special summoned except by sacrificing Red-Eyes so i'll edit my 2nd chapter i'm sorry for that.**

**and some of my writing is taken from other stories so if you see anything similar i probably got it from that story**

**and if you try to play a duel with this deck you'll notice that it relies on draws because if you got a bad draw then your chance of winning lowers to 60% :D**

**And for the second deck is these**

**2nd Deck:51 Cards**

**Monster: 22  
>2x Cyber Dragon<br>3x Cyber Valley  
>2x Black Salvo<br>1x Sangan  
>2x Honest<br>3x Cyber Dragon Zwei  
>3x Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive<br>1x Dark Armed Dragon  
>1x Chaos Sorcerer<br>2x Jinzo  
>2x Jinzo Returner<strong>

**Spell: 12  
>1x Heavy Storm<br>1x Future Fusion  
>1x Limiter Removal<br>1x Overload Fusion  
>1x Power Bond<br>1x Brain Control  
>3x Book of Moon<br>2x Evolution Burst  
>1x Allure of Darkness<strong>

**Traps: 6  
>1x Mirror Force<br>1x Call of The Haunted  
>1x Torrential Tribute<br>1x Magic Cyclinder  
>2x Bottomless Trap Hole<strong>

**Extra Deck:11  
>3x Cyber Twin Dragon<br>2x Cyber End Dragon  
>2x Chimeratech Fortress Dragon<br>1x Chimeratech Overdragon  
>1x Stardust Dragon<br>1x Red Demon Archfiend  
>1x Black Rose Dragon<br>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of it's character**

**By Emperor Raven XIII**

Raven had to admit that Duel Academy wasn't what he expected it to be. There weren't as many duels as he thought there would be and there was tons of homework involved. Since he had dueled Chazz, many of the Obelisk students were giving him looks. Obviously Chazz or one of his buddies told the story about what happened. Either the students giving him looks were planning revenge or were just giving him a wide berth.

_"It would be better if they would just duel me and get it over with,"_ Raven thought.

Classes were somewhat interesting when it came to subjects. Professor Banner's classes were rather interesting it was about alchemy he idly wondered what's the connection of duels with alchemy. It was a class that Raven found himself waiting for. Of course, Professor Crowler's classes he could do without. The man knew what he was talking about in techniques and such, but he always went out of the way to glorify Obelisk students or pick on Slifer students. In the last class, he gave easy questions to Obelisks while he picked on Syrus with tougher questions even though the shorter boy would freeze up with nervousness whenever he was put in the spotlight. Jaden came to the rescue by reminding Crowler of how he lost to a Slifer student. The livid look on Crowler's face was priceless.

Raven just couldn't stand how elitist the Obelisks were, just because they were considered the best. He recalled how, despite having a superior special ability, Kaiba still lost a duel against Yugi when their respective God cards, Obelisk and Slifer, did battle. Ra too was the most powerful as it possessed the most destructive of special abilities. Obelisk only had like 4000 ATK while both Slifer and Ra could increase their ATK infinitely if one knew exactly how to do so.

So with that in mind shouldn't Obelisk at the bottom with Slifer middle and Ra on top? He guessed Kaiba still has a grudge againts Yugi and wants people to believe Obelisk is the best.

At the moment, Raven was getting his normal uniform on after he finished gym class. He was running a bit late since he liked to make sure he looked proper. As he was finishing up, he spotted Syrus running into the locker room at high speed.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" he cried as he ran for a locker. Quickly opening it, he spotted a pair of standard issue Slifer shoes. "Hey, these are Jaden's shoes! He must be using my locker again."

Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Raven blinked as he looked up from tying his shoes. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"GAH!" the short young man cried in shock. Turning around, he saw Raven walking towards him. "R-R-Raven! Oh man! Where did you come from?''

"I was here the whole time," Raven blinked. Had Syrus really been that much out of it to not notice him from a few feet away? Well, granted the appearance of a love letter would be enough to bring anyone into a daze. "But that's not important. Open that letter and let's see whose it from."

"Right," Syrus grinned goofily as he opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter within. "From the moment I saw you…I've been in love with you?"

Raven just listened.

"Meet me behind the girls' dorm, endearingly…ALEXIS RHODES!" Syrus screamed when he read the last part.

"Hmph, That's Impossible!" Raven commented. "Someone has to be setting you up."

"Huh?" Syrus blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Call it instinct," said Raven. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that Alexis was as far out of his league as he could get. "But, just to make sure, I'm coming with you,'' And he wanted to see how Alexis will react.

"Should we tell Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"Um…" Raven hesitated. "I think it's better if it's just you and me. Jaden…he can be loud."

"Tell me about it. He snores as loud as he duels."

Raven had a bad feeling in his gut about the little rendezvous that Syrus was all smiles about. Something about it just didn't smell right. First of all, Alexis was without a doubt a hot girl. She could probably have any guy in the academy if she felt like it. What did Syrus have that she would want? He was short, insecure, and a Slifer to boot. The social backlash alone would make her a pariah in the eyes of the other Obelisks. Second of all, it was only a couple of days since they met. Love at first sight was all well and good but that never happened outside of a movie. Lastly, Alexis didn't strike Raven as the shy type to simply write a letter. If she liked a guy, then she would tell him to his face.

"Something's wrong with this," Raven mumbled as he pulled on his jacket. He didn't bother closing it, revealing a white T-shirt with a gold dragon-like symbol on the front. Grabbing his deck and Duel Disc just to be safe, Raven headed out.

He walked across the grounds, making sure that none of the people from security spotted him. Being out after curfew was a can get you severely punished. Still, Raven managed it as he managed to reach the Slifer dorms. Sure enough, Syrus was standing out front with a silly grin still plastered on his face.

'I_t's like he's never gotten confessed to before,_' Raven grimaced. '_Wait, That's probably true._' "Hey, Syrus."

"Hey, Raven. Ready to go?" He then saw the Duel Disc on Raven. "Why did you bring that?"

"Precaution," replied Raven. "Now, let's get moving." Raven was going to look out for Syrus. Despite being from different dorms, Syrus was a friend and Raven ALWAYS help his friends. He never let things like social standings stop him.

The pair stole off towards the Obelisk girls' dorm, with Raven feeling more and more apprehensive about the whole thing. Still, Syrus was all for it and looked like he would go even without Raven so there was no way to get him to give up. The only way out was to ride it out. Raven could only hope that nothing too bad would happen by the end of it.

The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. It was probably because of a number of kids with influential parents that lived there. The only real way there would have been by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake. Syrus had leaped into a simple rowboat while Raven had to struggle inside before his short friend took off like a shot.

"I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily as he rowed along the water.

"Save that talk for late," Raven grumbled. "I thought Jaden was the loud one. If you don't quiet down we'll get caught."

"Sorry," Syrus grimaced. "But I don't think I could be any happier right now!"

Raven rolled his eyes. Did love make people go insane if so he'll never be intersted in it.

Inside the dorm, three girls were in their swimsuits and enjoying the hot water of the wading pool as they chatted about things that girls their age liked to talk about.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked a girl with short red hair. Her name was Jasmine. "Totally disrespectful. Don't you think so Alexis?"

Alexis was content in the hot water as she toweled her face. She wasn't listening very well to the conversation since she wanted to enjoy the water, "I think it was rather cool."

"What? Him? No way!" Jasmine cried out.

"Well, you never know," a second girl with black hair in a ponytail smiled impishly. Her name was Mindy. "He might be…if he had the skills to back up his talk."

"Well, if you want disrespectful how about that kid with the rare cards?" asked Jasmine with a frown. "I've heard Chazz and his cronies ranting up and down the halls about what that kid said. The nerve!"

Alexis remembered how Raven didn't think much about some of the Obelisks even thought he's in it, but he was right about most of Obelisk. Almost all Obelisk did get the best cards because of their parents getting them for him. They barely knew how to play their cards and how to put it into their strategy.

"Well, he's entitled to his opinion," Alexis shrugged. "Chazz and his buddies aren't the best example of Obelisks. He was rather polite to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine. "Chazz is one of our top duelists."

"Well, Chazz is a real jerk," Mindy nodded. "It's because of guys like him that Obelisk students aren't as popular as we could be."

"Whatever," Jasmine huffed. "Still, if I ever manage to get that kid alone, I'm gonna duel him and show him what a real Obelisk can do."

"Well, from what I saw, he's very good in playing," Alexis smiled. "Still, I wouldn't mind going up against Jaden. I'm curious to see if he's really all talk or not."

"We're here!" Syrus smiled as he leaped from the boat. Raven just followed.

The pair ran up to the front gates of the dorm. Syrus just blew on past, but Raven noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he found that it was a chain and a broken lock. Logically, it was the chain and lock that kept the gates closed and intruders outside.

"Who did this?" Raven frowned. "This has to be a set up," He looked up to see Syrus still running forward. "Syrus! Wait a sec!" He ran after his short friend. "Damn, for such a short kid, he sure runs fast!''

Running alongside Raven was **The Creator**, his Duel Spirit. He too was worried about his master's friend. Both he and Raven would try their best to make sure that nothing bad happened to Syrus.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

''Oh crap,'' Raven groaned.

''_Behind you!'' _**Creator **cried out.

Apparently the section of the dorm where Syrus and Raven were coming out was where the girls would get ready for bed or soak in the wading pool. To both their extreme misfortune, a girl was just coming out as Syrus was looking for the spot where he was supposed to meet Alexis. To both boys' horror, she screamed out loud, summoning righteous feminine wrath targeted at both boys.

That was how Raven and Syrus got mobbed by several angry girls dressed in both their pajamas and their school uniforms. Both were forced to their knees with several girls pinning their arms behind their backs. All of the girls were giving them both dirty looks that threatened a severe beating unless something was done. Syrus looked like he was about to wet himself from looking so scared.

"Please let us go!" he whimpered pitifully.

Two girls stepped out from the crowd. They looked just as mad as the rest, but they were both in nothing but towels. Raven looked away. It just wasn't his way to ogle a girl when she was wearing so little.

"Not until you tell us why you're both here," said the angry redhead in the towel. "And it had better be good."

"Fine," Raven agreed. "But could you put some clothes first? I'd rather talk to you eye to eye."

"Huh?" both girls blinked before they looked down at themselves. Their faces then started turning red as they realized how underdressed they were in front of two boys. "EEK!"

**-TIME-BREAK-**

A short bit later, both the towel girls, named Jasmine and Mindy, tied both Syrus and Raven's hands together before dragging them both into the dorm for a proper interrogation. Both girls met up with Alexis, who was curious as to the excitement and surprised to see Syrus and Raven as the source of it. Thankfully Alexis' friends decided to get dressed before the questioning.

"Okay, time for an explanation," Jasmine frowned.

"Yeah!" Mindy agreed. "You two aren't a pair of peeping toms are you?"

"No!" Syrus exclaimed. "Honest! I was just here to meet Alexis!"

"Huh?" the blonde in question blinked. "But Syrus, I never called you or invited you here.

"Huh? But…the letter," Syrus gaped. It seemed his heart was breaking at the moment.

"Let me explain," Raven sighed. He looked up at the three girls. "Today in gym class, Syrus found a love letter in his locker. At first I thought he had lucked out, but when I saw that the letter was signed Alexis Rhodes I began to get suspicious.''

"Totally," Jasmine nodded. "Your friend is really short and Alexis is really tall, she's great at dueling and he isn't, and she's really hot and…"

"I get it!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Syrus, do you still have this letter?" Alexis asked with her own suspicious frown.

"Yeah, sure," Syrus nodded as he managed to pull the folded letter out of his pocket. Gripping it in his hands he held it up for the Obelisk girl to take. Alexis picked up the letter and unfolded it. She and her friends peered at the letter for a moment to see what was on it. Alexis' frown increased before she looked at the short boy.

"Syrus, this isn't even my handwriting," Alexis sighed. "Not to mention that my name is spelled wrong."

"Huh?" Syrus gasped in shock.

"I told you this was a set-up," Raven groaned. "There is no way a girl like Alexis would send you a love letter just after meeting you!" '_Not to mention you don't have the looks to gain her attention in the affectionate way._'

"Not only that," Jasmine added. "But this letter is addressed to Jaden Yuki."

"What?" Syrus cried out. "You mean I can't even get a fake love letter?"

"You mean you never noticed?" Raven asked with a twitching eyebrow. "You've been mooning over that letter all day and you never once noticed who It was addressed to?" Raven was now knee-deep in trouble and all because his midget of a friend didn't even bother to check who the letter was for in the first place?

Alexis examined the letter. There was a certain scent on it she found eerily familiar. Was that perfume? She knew she'd smelt it before but she couldn't recall where she'd last smelt it. "I think someone was trying to set Jaden up but mistook Syrus' locker for his."

"No, you think?" deadpanned Raven sarcastically.

"Well, for whatever reason you're here, you still broke the rules," said Mindy. "Boys aren't allowed near the girls' dorm after dark and its worse when boys from the other dorms especially Slifer trespass on Obelisk territory."

''You're gonna turn us in?" Raven asked. If these girls turned them in then Raven's father would get disappointed by being expelled like that.

"Maybe," smirked Jasmine. "Or, we can have a bet."

''A bet?'' blinked Raven

"I heard about how you beat Chazz using those rare cards. I wanna see if you're as tough as the stories make you out to be," said Jasmine. '_And then crush you for insulting the Obelisk Blues_.'

Raven knew that Jasmine was serious. "OK, we'll duel."

Jasmine and Raven relocated to the main hall of the Obelisk dorm. The rooms were located deeper into the building and no one would be able to hear any of the action that would be going on. Jasmine was still in her yellow pajamas with her Duel Disc on while Raven had already inserted his deck. Alexis and Mindy had dragged Syrus off somewhere to use him for a plot they had to duel Jaden.

"I don't see why you Obelisks are so high and mighty. I mean, our dorm's named after Obelisk the Tormentor."

"So?" Jasmined responded.

"Well, according to the info on the Battle City finals, Obelisk, Slifer and Ra are the most powerful cards in the game. However, from what I gathered, each has its own set of special abilities. So, Obelisk has 4000 attack points, with the power to do 4000 points worth of damage by sacrificing two monsters." He didn't particularly like how that effect worked. Sacrificing your own allies for victory wasn't exactly noble. He continued, "Furthermore, Slifer and Ra have their own abilities as well. I mean, Slifer the Sky Dragon can do 2000 points of damage, automatically, on a newly summoned monster on the opponent's side of the field, depending on its position. Also, its Attack Points are linked to how many cards in your hand. I know you can only hold at most 7 in your hand until the end of the turn, but if you play your cards right, pardon the pun, it can become incredibly powerful. As for Ra, well it has a LOT of powerful abilities and can be nearly unstoppable. So, with that in mind, I think Ra should be on top, with Slifer in the middle and Obelisk at the bottom.

"Hey!" Jasmine hissed. "I'm not going to stand here and let you insult the Obelisk Blue students!"

"I'm not," Raven sighed. "I'm just commenting on the order of the colors. Think about it. Obelisk is the only God Card with a set attack power, while Slifer can boost his power to near infinity from just a few cards while Ra can become infinitely powerful and damn near invincible."

"Well…uh…you…oh forget it!" Jasmine huffed. As much as she wanted to get mad at the boy, she saw his logic in the area. He even said he wasn't insulting the students, just asking about the colors. "If you aren't insulting Obelisk students then how about that stuff Chazz and his friends were telling everyone?"

"Oh, those jerks," Raven grumbled. "Listen, my insults to them were aimed just at them. Unless you agree with what Chazz thinks about the other dorms we won't have a problem. Now, are we going to duel?"

"Darn right we are," Jasmine grinned as she activated her Duel Disc. "Let me show you what a proper Obelisk is capable of."

"DUEL!

**R: 4000**

**J: 4000**

Jasmine drew her hand and smiled. "Alright, ladies first!" she called.

"Of course," nodded Raven, his cards drawn and in hand. "Go ahead and surprise me."

Jasmine was ticked at how nonchalant Raven was, but she'll show him. "I summon **Harpie Lady **in attack mode!"

A flash of light appeared before a gorgeous woman with long red hair and wings and talons appeared on Jasmine's side of the field.

**Harpie Lady **

**LV4/Wind/Winged-Beast1300/1400**

"And to add to it, I'll play the magic card **Aero Nail**!" Jasmine continued as she played the card. A long blade then attached to the wrist of the Harpie Lady.

**Harpie Lady: ****1300 – 1600**

"Beat that!" Jasmine smirked.

"I'll give it my best shot," Raven smirked as he drew his card. "Now, why don't I show off my monster by summoning **Totem Dragon **in attack mode!''

Another flash of light appeared on Raven's side and revealed a dragon as small as **Kuriboh**.

**Totem Dragon**

**LV2/Earth/Dragon/400/200**

''Why did you summon it in attack position?'' asked Jasmine. Of course she'll be confused why he summoned a monster that weak in attack position.

''Did I say I'm done already?'' Raven smirked. ''I special summon my **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **I can special summon this monster if I remove from play 1 dragon monster in my field and since I have one come out **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**!'' Raven watched as the small dragon be replaced by a dragon that has a metallic skin.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV10/Dark/Dragon/2800/2400**

Jasmine shivered as the dragon stared at her hungrily.

''I also play my spell card **D.D.R – Different Dimension Reincarnation **as long as I discard 1 card to the graveyard I can special summon 1 monster removed from play come out **Totem Dragon.'' **Raven discard a card and watched as the dragon he remove from play return to the field.

**Totem Dragon**

**LV2/Earth/Dragon/400/200**

''**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **attack **Harpie Lady**!'' Raven cried out as he watched the dragon fire a blast to the opposing monster.

**R:4000**

**J:4000 – 2800**

Jasmine groaned as her monster was destroyed and her **LP **dropped.

''**Totem Dragon **attack directly!'' Raven ordered and he watched as his monster attacked Jasmine.

**R:4000**

**J:2800 – 2400**

''I set two face down and end my turn'' Raven smirked at his opponent.

''My turn!'' Jasmine draw a card. ''I set a monster and two face down and end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Raven draw a card. '' **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **attack the face down monster,'' Raven smirked as a smoke covered the field as the result of the attack.

Raven smirk dropped as he watch the card that was supposed to be destroyed in the field like it was never disturbed.

''If you're going to ask what happened I activated my trap card **Draining Shield **it allows me to negate 1 attack and gain **LP** equal to it's attack.'' Jasmine grinned at the stunned look of Raven.

**R:4000**

**J:2400 – 5200**

''Not bad, I set one face down and end my turn'' Raven look at his opponent field and wonder what's the other face down card.

''My turn!'' Jasmine draw a card. ''I set one monster and end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Raven draw a card. '' I summon my **Blue-Eyes White Dragon **using **Totem Dragon** and when I use **Totem Dragon **as a tribute for a Dragon-Type monster It is treated as 2 tributes. '' Raven smirked a little as he watched **Totem Dragon** disappear from the field and replaced by a dragon that has scale that looks like it's white color.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**LV8/Light/Dragon/3000/2500**

**''Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **attack the face down monster,'' Raven watched as the dragon fired a blast heading to the face down card.

''Not so fast, I activate my face down card **Mirror Force **it destroys all monster in attack position on my opponent's field!'' Jasmine smirked as she saw the surprised look of Raven.

Raven watched as all of his monster got destroyed.

''I end my turn,'' Raven frowned as he look at his cards in his hands.

''My turn!'' Jasmine draw a card and smiled a little. '' First off, I'll play **Cost Down**!" a card appeared in front of Jasmine which depicted a monster card with two swords running through the star levels. "By discarding one card I can downgrade all monster cards in my hand by two levels."

"This doesn't look good," Raven grimaced a little.

"No it does not, cause I'm going to sacrifice my **Harpie Lady** for **Harpie's Pet Dragon!**" Jasmine called.

The single Harpie Lady vanished and was replaced with a large pink dragon with a gold headpiece and a gold chain running down a collar from its neck. The beast roared loudly at Raven.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon **

**LV7/Wind/Dragon/2000/2500**

"Dragon! Attack directly.'' The dragon unleashed a powerful roar before sending out a blast of fire. Jasmine smiled as she watched the LP of Raven go down.

**R:4000-2000**

**J:5200**

"I'll put this card face down and call it a turn," Jasmine smiled as the card appeared on the field. "Your move."

''My turn,'' Raven draw a card and frowned a little. '' I set a face down card and activate my **Red-Eyes Wyvern **special effect it allows me to special summon a 1 **Red-Eyes **monster as long as I remove this card from play and as long as it's not **Red-Eyes B. Chick.**'' Raven watched as one of his destroyed monster go back to his field.

''But! When did you have a that card in the graveyard?'' asked Jasmine

''When I discard 1 card using the **D.D.R – Different Dimension Reincarnation.**'' answered Raven. ''I end my turn.''

**Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**LV10/Dark/Dragon/2800/2400**

''My turn,'' Jasmine draw a card. ''I change my **Harpie's Pet Dragon **position to defense position and end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Raven draw a card. ''I activate **Giant Trunade,'' **Raven smirked as their face down cards return to their hands.

''I play **Future Fusion** and this card allows me to fusion summon a monster from my extra deck after 2 turns it was activated,'' Raven smiled as he discarded 5 cards. ''And I also activate my **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **it allows me to special summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard or hand and I special summon **Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**LV8/Light/Dragon/3000/2500**

**''Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon **attack **Harpie's Pet Dragon!'' **Raven smirked as he watched the dragon destroyed the opposing dragon.

''**Blue-Eyes White Dragon **attack!'' Raven cried out and smiled a little as he watch the LP of Jasmine go down.

**R:2000**

**J:5200 - 2200**

''Nggh, That hurt!'' Jasmine groaned.

''I end my turn,'' spoke Raven

''My turn!'' Jasmine draw a card. ''I'll set one monster and one face down and end my turn.''

''My turn,'' Raven look at his cards and at the opponent's field. ''I'll play **Mystical Space Typhoon**.''

''**Mystical Space Typhoon **allows me to destroy 1 trap card or spell card in the field.'' Raven watched as the card that was destroyed reveal another **Draining Shield.**

''Now attack **Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!''** Raven smiled as he watched the set monster to reveal a **Harpie Lady **and be destroyed by the attack.

''**Blue-Eyes White Dragon **end this duel!'' Raven cried out and smiled as the LP of Jasmine drop down to 0.

"Ahh!" Jasmine gulped as her life points took its last hit.

"Game over," Raven shrugged as the holograms vanished.

"Yeah," Jasmine pouted as her own holograms vanished. "I guess you really are what the stories say."

"Well, the best way to know is to find out for yourself," Raven shrugged as he walked up to Jasmine. "Still though, besides the threat of ratting me out for trespassing, I had fun dueling you. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Well, I guess," Jasmine shrugged with a smile. "Don't expect to go this way again though. I'll definitely get better."

"I'll be waiting for it then," Raven chuckled.

Raven then realized something. "Syrus!" He ran past Jasmine and apologized, "Sorry, I need to go! If you want a rematch you know where to find me!"

"You bet I will!" Jasmine smiled. She then called out to him as he bolted for the door. "Alexis should be finished with Jaden by now! They're at the lake!"

"Thanks!" Raven waved as he vanished through the door.

Raven raced along the sides of the dorm so he could get back to the lake. Running to the shore, he spied Jaden and Alexis facing off against each other in boats with Mindy and Syrus in their respective boats. Jaden was the only one with a monster on the field, which was a large man covered in yellow and purple armor with a sparkling orb in the centre of his chest.

"**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! **Attack with Voltic Thunder!" Jaden ordered as his monster went on the attack.

Thunder Giant raised his arms and electricity surged out of them. The electric blast shot across the distance and collided with Alexis. The Obelisk Blue girl shuddered before she fell to her knee.

**A: 2400 - 0**

"Uh, what just happened?" Mindy asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered. He wasn't going to get expelled!

"That's game Alexis," Jaden grinned victoriously.

Raven watched from the sidelines as Alexis and Mindy used their boat to go over to Jaden and Syrus. He couldn't hear too well, but he could guess they were talking about what they were dueling over. Since they weren't shouting out their moves anymore, he couldn't hear them.

"Looks like your friend won," a voice spoke. Raven turned around to see Jasmine behind him. She walked over next to him and examined the scene.

"So what was Alexis' plan anyway?" Raven wondered.

"Well, we were talking abut you and Jaden in the wading pool. We were wondering if you two were the real deal," Jasmine explained. "Alexis thought if we used Syrus, Jaden would come running and she could duel him. I guess you aren't the only one who is making waves."

"Yeah," Raven nodded. He watched as Jaden and Syrus rowed away. Alexis and Mindy used their own motorboat to head back to their end. When they got to shore, Alexis took note of Jasmine and Raven standing next to each other.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who lost," she smiled as she got out of the boat. "Get what you wanted to know, Jasmine?"

"I think so," Jasmine nodded with a smile.

"Well, I guess we can't turn you in either," Alexis smiled. "Hope we didn't make your stay too uncomfortable."

"All things expected, it was okay," Raven shrugged. "But I had better get going before someone who isn't so merciful catches me. See ya."

With that Raven walked off with a wave. He had a long way back to the Obelisk dorms and he didn't want his good luck to run out. Not when he had just gotten himself out of righteous feminine fury. Someone from island security was not what he needed at the moment.

To be Continued..


End file.
